experiments gone wrong!
by extra type
Summary: Gaara and Hinata both agree to go through a risky ritual to try to get the Shikaku back in gaara. When the experiment goes terriblly wrong how will they react? Chapter 9 is up Kiba's confession
1. Chapter 1

Gaara woke up with his head spinning. Did something happen. He hoped that everything went according to plan. If it did it stalled Akatsuki a lot more. He remembered how it all happened.

One of the top researchers of Konaha had come up to him with a proposition. The man said that he could get the Shikaku back in Gaara's body with out Akatsuki finding out. He jumped at the chance of course. He found asked for the Hokage's help and everything came together fine. The man needed a Hyuuga to help him with the ritual to relies Gaara's chakra with out hurting him. Tsunada felt that the girl Hinata would be better at doing this then Neji.

So Gaara met the man and the Heiress in a small cabin far away from anybody. They started preparing for the Ritual right when he got their. The last thing He remembers from it was that Hinata was releasing all his charka points and all he felt was pain. Then he blacked out.

Now Gaara was awake and very confused. Why was he put in Hinata's room and not his own. And why was Neji looking down at him in concern. He hated Neji. Gaining his composure

"Why are you in my room Neji?" He asked rubbing his eyes to shoo away his sleepiness.

"Are you all right Hinata?" Neji asked Concern etched in his voice. Why was Gaara being called Hinata?

"What?" Gaara must have herd Neji wrong.

"Are you all right Hinata?" Neji asked again. Gaara looked around; the Hyuuga heiress was no wear to be seen.

"Hinata isn't here Neji. Are YOU all right?" He asked the confused looking Jounin.

"Hinata what are you saying?" Her cousin asked Gaara putting his hands on Gaara's face.

"For a Hyuuga you really are blind aren't you? I have Short RED hair not," Gaara's voice trailed off after feeling his head. Their was no carefully gelled Liberty spikes on top of it. He fallowed the strands of hair to Eye level to see Dark blue straight hair. He looked down at his chest. He had, Gaara had He had.

"I have breast!?" He yelled. What the Fuck had happened. To make himself feel better He told himself that they were very big nice and supple breast. It didn't work he was still really confused. To confirm the horror in his mind. He reached with his now small petite hands down to his pants. And looked in yep nothing was their. He didn't know what to do.

"Where is my body?" He asked Neji.

"Wait short red, oh crap GAARA?" The Hyuuga stammered. Neji's white eyes dawned in a mixture of amusement and horror. "Wait if your in Hinata's body, then does that mean…" Neji statement was confirmed with a yell from the other room.


	2. Just let them jiggle!

Right when Hinata had woken up she knew something was wrong. Something in her stomach wasn't right. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Gaara's face in the mirror. Like any normal response she screamed.

Her cousin and her own body came in the room to check up on her. When she saw herself starring back at her she pointed and screamed again.

"Stop making me sound like a chick!" Her body ordered her. Hinata looked at herself. Her blue hair was messy and dirty. She was in her PJ's and her hands were covering her breast.

"Why are you grouping my breast?" She shot back at Gaara no herself.

Gaara trembled in anger. "I'm not grouping your breast. I'm trying to keep them from jiggling."

"It's called wearing a bra!" His body shot back at him. The girl was making him look like a complete sissy. Clutching his fist together Hinata was moving from side to side that etched of girl ness.

"Stop making me look like a sissy!" He told Hinata who was currently residing in his body.

"Well stop grouping my breast!!!" Hinata was angry and confused. If she was in her normal body she probably would never yell at the Kazekage like this. But as it were she was in his body and he was in hers. But even though they had switched bodies she still felt it was rude to group her breast. And even though he claimed it was to keep them from jiggling he should just let them jiggle.

"There jiggling too much!"

"Just let them jiggle!"

"I can't think when they jiggle!" Gaara claimed. God he was going to kill that researcher. He was going to crush him with all the might he had.

Neji just looked at the pair, a dumb founded expression on his face. His poor genius brain could not comprehend what was happening. He didn't know if he should laugh or slap his cousin (Gaara) for feeling himself (Hinata's body) up. And then there was sweet Hinata trapped in the demon capsule. She was using the same body language she used in her own body. But what was cute and interring in her body was just plain well, wrong in Gaara's.

Then poor Dan came in the room. Dan was the researcher who had come up with this brilliant plane. And as far as he knew it had worked out perfectly, except the Shikaku ended up in the Sealing jar instead of Gaara's body. He walked into the room with a big idiotic smile on his face. "Why are you two yelling at each other! Everything went grate!"

Dan was confused as the shy Hyuuga gave him an evil glare. "Everything did not go right Konoha Pig!"

"Don't use that terrible name! It's not nice!" Gaara yelled at Hinata Putting his hands on his hips in a feminine manor. Dan looked at Neji to see if the other Hyuuga new what was happening. But the genius was starring at the others in mild amazement still.

"So what happened?" Dan asked anybody in the room.

"I ended up in this body that's what happened!" Hinata yelled again at Dan. Wow she must be PMSing.

"What well he's trying to say Dan is that, me and Gaara switched bodies. I'm Hinata" Gaara said putting his finger tips together.

"That's impossible I did the research nobody soul can switch bodies" Dan reassured them. "It might all be mental you know you think you're the other person."

"We both think were the other person?" Gaara (Hinata) asked.

"Impossible you two both can't have the same hallucination" Neji stepped into the conversation.

"If this is a hallucination, WHY DO I HAVE BREAST!!!" Hinata (Gaara) yelled.

Dan couldn't handle it anymore he fainted.


	3. I need to go to the bathroom!

Gaara woke up with his head spinning

Gaara was angry, that fool of a man had just fainted. The only thing keeping him from death was the fact that he was the only one who could reverse this. Gaara wanted to crush something. He stalked outside into the back yard. Hand Ready he summand his sand to crush the training log. He tried again, and again and one more time. Nothing was happening. Why was nothing happening.

"Um Gaara?" A voice whispered apparently the girl who was in his body had followed him outside. "I don't think you can control sand in my body." She stated flinching a little at his intense gaze. He grunted in response.

"Then I can use your Byakugan!" He spat at himself. Well it was actually her, but he spat none the less. Nothing happened again. He tried to activate it by moving his eye brows up. He then squinted how can he get these stupid things to work. He heard a giggle.

"I don't think you can get it by screwing up my face to look funny" He giggled. He didn't know what Hinata looked like when she was angry at somebody, but he bet it was intimidating for his own body slinked back in fear.

"I don't giggle so stop it!" He ordered himself.

Gaara was in a very bad mood, Hinata thought to herself. He made her look almost scary. She didn't want to offend him in any way. Hinata felt like she was personally invading this mans space. But summoning the Byakugan was like second nature to her. She gave herself an encouraging smile. "It's all right if you don't get it Gaara,"

She interrupted herself "If you think its so easy doing others jutsu you try controlling sand!" Hinata ordered herself.

Hinata was also angry but there was no reason for Gaara to be this rude! "I'm sorry you don't have to be so mean!"

"Well you keep giggling! It's not as easy as it looks! You cant do it!" He yelled.

"I bet I can!" She shot back. Hinata steadied her breathing. Sand grit crushes that stupid log. Crush it like she would crush that stupid Gaara right now if he wasn't in her body. Crush it into a million pieces like she would her entire life. Hinata was releasing some charka into the sand in the orb. She tried to mimic Gaara's hand signs. Nothing happened and she herd mocking laughter coming from her body.

"Told you," her body hissed at her.

"Well it's not like I want to do anything like that anyways." Gaara's body said to him. He looked like a sissy right now he thought scathingly. The girl was standing in a very feminine manor. He kept on laughing at Hinata for the sake of laughing at her. He tried to make it as cold as possible. He found Hinata's voice rather soothing when it was angry very sexy. He saw his body throw down his fist in anguish. Then all of the sudden at this Sand shot up from under the log and engulfed it burring it under the ground. How the hell did she do that? It had taken Gaara so long to make that move. About half a year to be exact. He shot a look at Hinata. Her/ his hands were clasped around his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Beginners luck!" He shouted at himself before stomping off into the woods.

Now Neji had scene this with his mouth wide open. His genius brain couldn't get what was going on. It would not let him try to think this situation threw. All it wanted him to do was just stand their and stare. Gaara well Hinata walked up to him a timid expression on his well her face.

"Um Neji can you help me with something?" Gaara/Hinata asked.

"Sure anything" He said, his cousin was in a delicate state right now he couldn't say no.

"Well I have to go to bathroom." Hinata stated a blush creeping up her neck.

"So?"

"Well I don't think it would be appropriate, I would have to um touch IT," her blush was scarlet now. She was making Gaara look like a tomatoes.

"Just go Hinata I'm sure he would be much angrier if you gave him a urinary infection" Neji tried to say it.

"I really don't care if he gets mad, its just that well I've never seen, um" Gaara was now all red a nice maroon shade now. He had his two for fingers touching the way Hinata usually did it. Then it hit Neji even though Hinata was in a males body she was not used to male extremities. Neji was sure he was blushing now.

"Um well you could ask somebody else to do it?" He shot out at this Hinata started shaking her head fervently.

"Then just let Gaara get a urinary infection" Neji told her. Yes that would be the best way for Hinata to do things.

"Do you think I could just kind of you know lean on the wall, then like shake off the extra stuff?" Hinata asked Neji kind of demonstrating her idea Shaking Gaara's hips.

"I think that only works when you know IT'S circumcised." He blushed.

"I thought in the sand village they did that on all the babies?" She said.

"No in Konoha they do, but not in the Sand" He said.

"o" Was all her response. After a long pause of awkwardness Neji spoke up.

"I think that could work. I mean it's the best possible way" He told her. She nodded at her cousin approval and started walking towards the bathrooms. She then went into the girls after a couple a seconds Gaara shot out and went into the guys.


	4. Your parading me around in my Under wear

Gaara woke up with his head spinning

Gaara examined his new body, well not his new body, but the body he was residing in at this particular moment. He was in his room, well Hinata's room, but they decided to switch, instead of moving all the clothes around. He had found her only tank top and shorts and put them on. Gaara would be the first to admit it Hinata was hot. She didn't wear enough cloths, well the fact is she wore too much clothes. She should be showing her body off like Ino does, but she doesn't to Gaara's disappointment.

He examined her body in the full length mirror; her hair Went down to just below the shoulders. The Midnight blue framed her perfect pale face and her shoulders in dark contrast. His eyes, well her eyes, well his temporary eyes traveled down his well her body. Her breast where to put it simply not to big but not to small just right they weren't overwhelming like Tsunada's but still she had some unlike Ino and Sakura's. Yeah they were on the larger side. When Gaara thoughts about it the female with the perfect breast was Tamari, but that would be incest. And incest is wrong. I mean Gaara was a little bit crazy but he still had some boundaries.

Her curves were also perfect. And well her ass would make any man look at least twice. The legs were smooth with no stubble. He forced himself to look away. Gaara was invading her personal privacy, he new that. But he would have to get used to it I mean he couldn't just not bathe her at all. He would just have to make sure their was no mirrors near by or he would um touch her inappropriately.

Now Gaara wasn't sex deprived per say, ok that was a lie. He hadn't ever gotten any. So being a 17 year old man he had some, well A LOT of hormones. He wasn't a pervert or anything; he didn't ever make a rude comment about a girl. But it was still embarrassing having to hide your accidental erection from your subordinates. It wasn't like Hinata wasn't looking at him.

Hinata was in Gaara's room she hadn't taken off a piece of clothing since her trip to the bathroom, she didn't know how anything could be so long!

"Gaara I mean Hinata. Can you come to my office" Dan asked her. He had a slight blush to his cheeks as he led her to his office. Gaara was already in the office. He had redressed her she wasn't wearing her sweat shirt or baggy pants. But a tight tank top and short shorts. He was parading her around in her under where!

"What are you making me wear?" She asked her voice getting high.

"I just changed! It's way to hot to be wearing those sweat shirts!" He defended putting his hands on her hips. Hinata noted to herself that he was trying a little bit too much to act like a women.

"You're parading me around in my Underwear!!" Hinata yelled at him.

A tiny voice spoke up "I think I have a way to get you guys back, but I have to bring some consultants from Konoha, It will be at least 3 weeks to a month before you guys can get your bodies back." Dan rushed reddening by each and every word.

"WHAT!" Screamed both of them, the researcher flinched.

"To get Inoichi to come down here it will take a month at least. He is on a long term mission." Dan explained.

"No that is way to long!" stated Gaara in a dead voice.

"Well…"

"Spit it out worm!" ordered Hinata, well Gaara.

"Don't be so mean!" cried Gaara well Hinata.

"Well we could call his daughter, she could be here in a week…"

"No!" Screamed Gaara well Hinata

"Why not?" asked Hinata well Gaara.

"That would be calling Ino!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I need to get back to my post Hinata, I don't have time to be picky about who is going to help us," He then turned to Dan "Get Ino down here, as soon as possible."

Hinata looked like she wanted to say something but Gaara stopped her "End of Discussion!!"


	5. Disturbing Dreams

Gaara woke up with his head spinning

"Hinata!" Dan Chimed before the Koniochi could leave. Well At this time it looked like the Kazekage but hey they say it's what's on the inside that counts! "I just have to warn you I've been doing some research a little more, and technically sleeping patterns and such stays with the body."

"What do you mean like Gaara will have my dreams? And I will have his?" Hinata asked trying not to sound worried. What would the Kazekage think of some of her dreams? Probably say they were silly and troublesome, or just plain annoying.

"Well dreams I have no idea, theirs been a constant debate about if they come from the conscious mind or unconscious mind. If it's the conscious I do believe they would stay with the soul, but if its unconscious…. I really have no idea." The researcher admitted. "I mean it's all theoretical…"

He was about to continue but Hinata stopped him plainly, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but what was your original point?"

Finally realizing he had gone off on a tangent Dan blushed slightly "I'm sorry Hinata I wanted to tell you that you might become and amnesiac like Gaara. Because even if dreams don't go with the soul per say I am pretty sure the sleep pattern of the body takes over…."

"Ok thank you for the warning Dan, and don't worry I don't blame you for this. I mean you couldn't have seen this coming." Hinata assured the man. His blush became a deep scarlet. More in frustration with himself then embarrassment.

"I was so confident this couldn't go wrong! I mean I thought it would either go right or we would be dead I never considered a third option!" He yelled at himself. Hinata put her hand on his shoulder. God she was so cute right now, Gaara was cute right now. Dan had all ways been attracted to the boy. And to have him touch Dan was a wet dream come true. But Dan knew very well the Kazekage was not gay so he never tried to make a move on him. But still it made Dan flush to see Gaara's face caring for him even if it wasn't Gaara.

"Its all right I believe you can fix this!" She said trying to encourage him before leaving his side. He just sighed and went back to his lab.

That Night Gaara lay in bed tired; it was feeling he was used to. But in Hinata's body he could actually get to sleep which was to say a treat in itself. He snuggled a little closer to the pillow and closed his lavender eyes.

_He was sitting right in front of what looked like a meeting room. One man stood in front of him. He had eyes similar to those of Hinata's but they were more dead, and angry. Something about the way he stood told you he was born a 40 year old man. He glared right directly at Gaara. Then he started speaking "Hinata you are a failure! You will never be ahead of this clan. You are stripped of your shinobi ranks and Hinabi is going to take your place at the head of the clan. Now get out of my sight, a Hyuuga shouldn't have to look at so much useless shit!" _

_The dream Faded to a different setting it was at the Ramen shop, Naruto and Sakura were sitting at the Bar holding hands. Naruto was talking animatedly to her. Ignoring the fact that Gaara was standing right their. "No way would I ever show any interest in that Ugly loser. I mean who Hinata thinks she is. I'm going to be Hokage someday I can't waste my time, with untalented, dumb, shy, Ugly girl like her!" Gaara tried to speak to defend her but his mouth wasn't working. _

_The pink haired girl soon replied with a giggle. "Oh Naruto you are so smart, I can't believe I didn't see it before in the academy. I feel so sorry for you to having to put up with that Hag Hinata. Gosh she is so annoying and quit. She is not right for you Naruto! I mean you have me now. Perfect pretty smiles loud smart Sakura why would you need Hinata?" _

"_O I love you Sakura!!" Said the blond as he leaned down to kiss the Koniochi. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Gaara just stood their horrified and motionless._

_Another Fade to a different setting, this time on the Battle Field or more correctly in the aftermath Kiba and Shino laid beside him both bleeding badly. He was at Kiba's side trying to stifle the blood flow that kept oozing. Gaara felt his eyes brimming with tears as he tried again and again to save Shino and Kiba his two team mates. No matter what he did they still died. After realizing they were both all ready dead Gaara looked up, the battle field was covered with body's all of them Gaara new. Neji, Hinabi, Hiashi, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Shikimaru, Choji, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Ayame, Shizune, Tsunada, Iruka, Sakura, and finally through all that blood he saw a patch or golden hair. He ran over to that body. IT was Naruto's._

_Naruto was bleeding badly his eyes were still open alive. He whispered something to Gaara "You know what Hinata, Your father was right. You are useless murderer. You killed us all you monster." After that he died. Gaara couldn't find his voice, he tried to but couldn't. Then all the dead bodies started chiming the same thing. You are a monster you are a monster. He shook his head vigorously, he wasn't a monster he tried his best. _

_He felt something on his hands. It was thick and smelled unpleasantly alluring. Gaara looked down at his soft hands, they were covered in blood. The blood of his friends, the blood of his family. He was a murderer. No he wasn't he started shaking his head. He finally found his voice, but when it came out it was Hinata's. "I'm not a monster!" He shouted. Trying to deny the charges of his friend the ones he had killed. _

"_Oh but you are Hinata," A dark husky voice said behind her. Gaara looked behind him, A dark boy with emerald eyes stared down at her. A Gourd tied to his back. Gaara was crying now not trying to hold back. "You are the worst kind of Monster; you can't protect your friends. You are useless. You can do more with shit. You are a monster a sad monster. I might be a blood thirsty maniac, but I am something, you are nothing and you will do nothing." Gaara told himself. Gaara's eyes were filled with tears. Trying to shake himself awake. But all he could hear was the moan of his dead allies. "Go away and kill yourself." Was all the comfort Gaara could give himself "You're not even worth anything if I kill you."_

Gaara shot out of bed. He looked at the mirror across his room, the midnight hair and pupil less eyes stared back. whew good he was still in Hinata's body everything was normal. He tried to go back to sleep and forget Hinata's nightmare. She was afraid of being a monster just like him…What ever this was too much for him. He needed to go downstairs for a nice cold drink.

Hinata had not expected to go to sleep that night she decided to stay up and read thinking his amnesia would keep her awake for the whole book but to her surprise she drifted off to sleep.

_Hinata was in a big bed everything was lit by candle light. He could here a soft humming coming from what was the bathroom. It was a pleasant female voice that would make anybody feel safe., soft and subtle. A quit shout came from the bathroom. "Are you ready dear?" It asked her. _

_In return Hinata grunted a chuckle came from the bathroom. "Yeah I know I take forever. But we have to meat everyone tonight. We haven't seen them since before are honeymoon. They'll think we died or something."_

"_But they'll understand! We are newly weds honey and the contract says we have to have at least one child." Hinata pleaded, or was it a whine. She didn't know it wasn't her voice. _

"_Well what else do you want to do?" The figure was in shadows as it leaned seductively on the door way. Hinata felt a smirk play across her lips. The figure chuckled again as it slunk closer to Hinata's face. _

_Suddenly soft delicate Hands wrapped around Hinata's eyes. Then soft lips started nibbling down her neck and ears. Hinata turned around hungrily and kissed the crook of the figures soft neck. The pale skin turned Hinata on so she sucked on the color bone of this figure. The girl Moaned softly as Hinata's hands ran all the way up and down feeling the soft curves of the other. "Oh Gaara," Said the figure repeatedly Hinata didn't want the groans to stop. She unzipped the back of the dress the figure was wearing. To reveal soft skin. Hinata kissed down to the lady's belly button. The figure arched itself so Hinata could get a better taste of it. _

"_Gaara I Love you!" Moaned the figure. Hinata was heated by these words and kept going, but the figure was not responding to her touch. "Gaara?" IT said a little worried. Hinata's eyes shot up to look straight at a very pretty girl with mid night hair beautiful lavender eyes. Hinata felt her heart lift starring into the girls face. _

_She tried to form more words but nothing came out, just a Hmph. Then realization dawned on the girls eyes. "You are never going to say it is you?" It asked a little shakily. The girl quickly got out of the bed to face Hinata. Hinata didn't know what to say in the girl's accusation. "You are never going to say it Gaara you can't, you wont." The girl screamed at Hinata. "I'm only asking for three fucking words! Just three words!" The girl's eye's pleaded with Hinata showing a sexy insecurity. Hinata wanted to go over to the and say everything was going to be all right but she stood their motionless she couldn't move couldn't say anything. "Just say those words Gaara please. I Love you Hinata! That's all I want!" The figure screamed at her. Hinata wanted to She longed with every fiber of her being to say it to the figure. She wanted to tell the girl that she loved her, but she didn't know what to do. So she didn't say anything. The girl looked down. At the ground. "You are never going to say it Gaara, I can't be with someone who won't admit their feelings. Its over." The girl walked out of the room. Hinata followed her to the door. She tried to stop the other Koniochi before she left. Staring at her pleadingly. The girl looked down on the ground. "I love you Gaara I really do, But I need you to admit your emotions, I need to know I'm more then just sex." Hinata tried to interrupt her right their. "And don't say you marrying me counts, because the only reason we got together in the first place was because we've been betrothed since we were 3. I need to know Gaara. Just please tell me" The girl pleaded. Hinata tried to speak but nothing happened. The girl stalked passed her walking down the hall way. "Call me when you can show someone you really care,"_

_And with that the girl left Hinata alone, all alone for the rest of eternity._

Hinata woke up startled and cold. She looked into the mirror red short hair and emerald green eyes whew everything is ok she was in Gaara's body. She new she wouldn't get back to sleep. Hinata wouldn't be able too, even if she tried. She knew she had just seen one of Gaara's fears. He was afraid of being alone. Just like every one else… This was way too much for her right now she walked down to the kitchen to get some warm milk.


	6. A midnight talk

Gaara woke up with his head spinning

Gaara spilled the scotch on the table, his hand was unsteady, was that one of Hinata dreams? He couldn't really believe it. No he wouldn't believe it. This delicate soft Koniochi was a lot of things a monster she wasn't. Gaara stared at the fragile soft hand calloused from hours of training. His thoughts drifted to her fight with her cousin Neji. She never gave up, never quit. Almost died trying to get his respect. Her blood was spilled all over the floor, before the Jounin's jumped into stop it. If any body was a monster it was her cousin Neji not Hinata.

And the way her dream portrayed him. It was one of blood lust, one of hatred and crazed. One of Gaara when he was 12, the one that still haunted him and kept him up at nights. She still thought of him as a monster. Did everybody else still think so too? Were they all pretending? Do his brother and sister still wake from nightmares of being killed by him? Would he never change the way people think of him? Gaara took a swig of scotch.

Her body reacted violently to the liquor. Gaara started coughing and he could here Hinata's body wheezing. It was only some scotch for goodness sake! He had seen the girl drink much harder liquor then this. Try as he might Gaara couldn't stop coughing, until a large hand slammed against Hinata's delicate back.

"Careful please that's my liver you're abusing." A soft raspy voice said from behind him. It was Hinata, or Gaara standing behind him. He stared at his body as Hinata poured herself a glass of milk.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her. "I'm lactose intolerant!" Hinata spit the milk out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I mean I didn't mean to hurt you or anything… I'm sorry" She faded off. Her demeanor clashed with his naturally harsh voice.

"Grow a back bone." He ordered.

Hinata blushed, who was he to tell her what to do! Just because he was Kazekage, he thought he was so special. She wanted to tell him off, but she didn't was that really his dream that she had witnessed. It was one where he was vulnerable it made the boy seem human. And almost needy of human contact but he was the Kazekage if he wanted to get some all he had to do was ring a bell.

"Are you just going to stand their? Clean up the mess!" Gaara ordered her from her own body. When he was in her body he made her look like the dream her. The Hinata in Gaara's dream was confident and witty and sexy. Basically he wanted Hinata's body with Sakura's personality.

Him and all the rest of the world she thought bitterly. Hinata still remembered the day she had that conversation with Asuma, god rest his soul. She hadn't been wearing her sweatshirt that day.

"_You know Hinata you are really pretty, a very nice body most women would kill for it." The cigarette smoking sensei had told her. She had just blushed. "Now don't think I'm putting a move on you, which would be perverted of me, but really you are a very attractive girl."_

"_Thank you" She had mumbled feeling her face getting red._

"_All you need to do is work on your confidence; you need to be more like, like ….Sakura! I mean she has the personality men are attracted to. You have the body men are attracted to. Become a little more like her and you will have men falling over each other to date you." Asuma had explained to her. Hinata wanted to say something back like that it would be easier if Sakuragot implants. OR that she didn't want to be that obsessed with Sasuke. Something snide or funny that would show him she had personality enough. She just didn't flaunt it like the fan girl. But Hinata did nothing, she couldn't talk not in front of anybody who wasn't Shino or Kiba_

Gaara wanted her body that was it. Hinata knew that, and it made her angry first, then it made her scared. If he was only into her body and he was in her body? What nasty stuff would he try? Sure he was Kazekage but he was still 17 years old. If Hinata had switched body's with Lee she wouldn't be worried, or with Chouji, but she didn't know what to make of Gaara.

"Why are you up?" She asked Gaara, who was brushing her hair.

"None of your business" He shot back at her. "Why are you up?"

So he wanted to play that game, well Hinata wasn't going to play it, "I had you're bad dream," Was all she said. Gaara stopped in his tracks. What dream had she had? He had had several dirty or embarrassing dreams of her, and his nightmares were the things that kept him up at nights. Either of those two dreams were probably enough to scare the shy girl.

"Just because you inhabit my body doesn't mean you have my dreams!" He stated, trying to regain his composure. She wouldn't nock him off his horse that easily.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I would never dream what you dreamed." She clued him in. When did Hinata become so coy? Was it one of his dirty dreams? Gaara recalled the Christmas dream he had had of Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Please let it be anything but that!

"So what was it a little blood scaring you?" He joked; get your composure he yelled at himself.

"Um no blood lots of Groans though," she admitted. NO anything but the Christmas dream.

"Oh well I didn't know you were so sheltered," He huffed.

"Oh I thought it was sweet," Hinata admitted running one of his hands through his red liberty spikes. Wait SWEET? He thought of a lot of things when a lesbian orgy came to mind. Sweet was not any of them. Apparently he couldn't hide his expression with this girls face because he saw himself smile or in this case Hinata was really smiling.

"The fact that you're like the rest of us," She explained.

"Was I not like the rest of you before?"

"Well I guess so I just never saw it. And I apologize." Hinata told him smiling. She then stood up and was going to walk out the door.

But Gaara's curiosity overtook him. "What dream was it?" He asked finally.

"The one about loneliness," She told him. Oh that one. "I'm sure you will find somebody you will love." Hinata then had his broad back to Gaara.

"Wait Hinata," He told her, a little desperation etching in his reply. She stopped and look back. "You're not a monster."

Hinata made Gaara's face go pale at this comment. She closed his eyes as if in a painful memory. "You saw that one." She whispered, though the voice was soft it couldn't hide the pain behind it. "I'm sorry."

"You know Hyuuga I would call you a lot of things, a monster is not one of them. Where in the hell did you come up with that idea?" Gaara asked her.

"It depends on your definition of monster. A monster to me is a person who won't help the people you care about, or can't help them."

"Well your definition is wrong."

Silence followed that comment.

"Is their anything I should know about your body, like allergies or anything?"

"I'm not lactose intolerant I just hate the taste of milk."

"Oh"

**Hey everyone thanks for your support in this fan fiction I really appreciate it. It will go back on the funny track next chapter, so don't worry if you didn't like the last two chapters. If you have any suggestions to be this could go it would be great! I have it mostly planned in my head but input is never bad. Anyway if you like the chapter review oh if you like my stuff please read some of my other stories. That's all (If you have any request don't be afraid to say them!)**


	7. Tents & Tampons

Gaara woke up with his head spinning

Gaara woke up the next morning his stomach not feeling that well. He guessed it was from the alcohol he consumed last night. He got up and got his new body dressed. He picked a tank top and sweat pants for some reason he didn't really feel like dressing up. Gaara went down stairs to the kitchen. He felt like having something, ohm he didn't know, he felt like having chocolate.

Wait what? Gaara hated chocolate, but he suddenly had the worst craving for it. Chocolate and Caramel covering the top of some strawberry ice cream, his mouth watered at the thought. Gaara went to the fridge and poured out the chocolate syrup, he then unceremoniously took the top of and started chugging. The chocolate felt good.

"What are you doing?" A ruff voice asked. "You're going to make me fat!" It accused. Gaara turned around it was a tall man with blood red hair and a Kanji of love on his forehead. In a word it was Gaara body but Hinata was inside of it.

"Sorry, I just suddenly wanted some chocolate,"

"Well control your cravings, and take care of my body." Hinata in Gaara's body said. She then went to the cupboard and pulled out some granola. Gaara suddenly didn't feel like eating anything. Oh what ever.

"What ever I'm going to go read something I'm going to have to go in your room and get my books," He told Hinata, she just nodded.

Gaara went into his old room, he got his suit case. At the very very bottom, was his favorite book series, Icha Icha Paradise. He took number 3 out then covered them up. Hinata didn't need to know he was a worse addict then Kakashi. He then snuck back into his new room.

Hinata sighed as she ate her granola. What to do, she didn't really feel like training maybe she would just watch some T.V. before going for a walk. Hinata went to the living room and lied on the sofa Gaara's feet hung of the edge. Switching the T.V. on then she started surfing through the channels. Their seemed to be absolutely nothing on, finally out of boredom Hinata stopped at an exercise program.

The woman was really pretty she had red hair tied up in a high pony tail. Her eyes were brown and her breasts were big. They bounced up and down as the women on the T.V. did a jumping jack. Up and down, up and down they went. Hinata seemed hypnotized by them; she suddenly felt tightness in her pants. Like they were no longer big enough for her it felt uncomfortable. She looked down in confusion.

Oh my god!! She thought as she looked at Gaara's pants. There was a huge healthy sized tent their. Was he getting an Erection? So this is what they felt like. Hinata started freaking out, how was she supposed to get rid of it. She should go see Dan.

Gaara was in his room reading when he felt this wetness at the bottom of his pants, it was weird. Gaara must need to go too the bathroom. When he was there he saw something on Hinata's pants that wasn't supposed to be their. It was blood. Why was their blood coming out of Hinata's…? I mean nothing hit it their, what the heck was going on! Gaara stuffed some toilet paper in her underwear to try to stop the bleeding. He should go and see Dan.

Hinata entered Dan's office, "Um Dan I need to talk to you," She whispered urgently.

"Yes Hinata, what do you need?" Dan asked looking up from his book. He eyed the girl in Gaara's body, His eyes stopped at the pants. He didn't have to ask, "Oh"

"Yeah, how do I get rid of it?" Hinata asked rush, she was making Gaara blush.

"Um well there are a couple ways…" Dan said, he was staring at the huge tent Hinata's pants.

"Which is the fastest?" Hinata wanted to get rid of this…thing.

Dan was redder then a cherry tomato "The fastest way?" His voice cracked. "Well its when you ahh…take your hand and you." He couldn't finish the sentence he just made some hand motions.

Hinata's jaw dropped open, "I can't do that, and I can barely touch it when he has to go to bathroom, let alone…stroke it. Is there another way?"

"Yes go to your room and just pray it disappears within the hour."

"I think I'm going to go do that," Hinata then quickly ran out of the room.

Dan was shocked, he didn't know the Kazekage had one THAT BIG. It was huge. Dan took a deep breath, he needed to concentrate on this research. He couldn't be fantasizing about Gaara. Then all of the Sudden, Gaara in Hinata's body walked in Hinata's face was in a deep red blush.

"yes what is it?" Dan asked.

"Hinata's bleeding," That's all he said.

"What? Where?" Bleeding could Hinata's body be rejecting Gaara's soul?

"Um at her legs, meeting place," Rushed Gaara. Dan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, she's just ovulating," Dan reassured.

"She's what?"

"Don't worry, this is normal for women."

"Normal!?" Gaara screeched.

"Yes once every month. There body cleanses itself of the old egg,"

"Oh, Egg?" Gaara sat down, crossing Hinata's ankles together.

"You know Eggs and sperm the two ingredients for a baby…" Dan said trying to lead Gaara to the ending. Recognition dawned on his face.

"Oh, I am such idiot." He said. "Is their anything, uh to get rid of it?" Gaara asked.

"No you just have to wait it out. But there is some stuff called Pads so the blood won't get on the girls underwear and leak through. Um wait one second; I know some of my associates keeps some under the bathroom sink just in case." Dan rushed to the bathroom to find a pad. Luckily one was their.

"You see you just open this up and put it on the lining of your underwear," Explained Dan.

Gaara still didn't look convinced. "Is their something I can do that's less like a, diaper?"

"Well you could always use a tampon," Dan admitted.

"What's that?" Gaara asked. Dan went into the bathroom, luckily she had Tampons too.

He showed it and explained it to Gaara, Gaara's well Hinata's face got paler and paler the more Dan explained. "I can't put anything in … Hinata's…you know."

"Well those are your two options."

"I'll take the Pad." Grunted Gaara as he snatched it from Dan's hand and headed toward the bathroom.

**Hey I tried to get it back on the funny side, I hope you like it. Review people please review!! I really like Reviews. And also Thanks to everybody who has reviewed I appreciated it a lot! Well I hope you enjoy. **


	8. For the love of ABBA!

Gaara woke up with his head spinning

Hinata couldn't take it any more and even though the tent was still erect she had to go do SOMETHING. She decided to go into the kitchen and make herself coffee. Ignoring the campsite in her pants. Hinata started to wonder what Gaara was doing in HER body, shudder, on second though she didn't want to know. She just knew that after she got it back she was going to give herself a nice long shower.

Not thinking as she reached for the coffee pot she dropped it on the campsite. OH MY GOD!! IT BURNS IT BURNS. Grabbing the towel she started wiping it off, which was a lot harder to do when his member wasn't cooperating. Knowing very well that if his groin got 1st degree burn Gaara would be very angry. Hinata did the only thing that came to her mind at the moment, she took off his pants.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ABBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted a voice, Hinata looked up it was herself, well it was Gaara.

Gaara had come in to see Hinata take his pants off in a hurried frenzy in the middle of the kitchen. And as he could see, his body was acting without command. His man hood was as erect as it could get. Hinata blushed.

"It-I um fell-pain-sorry, burns-wont go down." She stated in a frenzy. "It-hot coffee it hurt a lot, didn't want to get burned in any IMPORTANT places of anything so…" Gaara just stared, "Stop staring like that please, I'm going to go get some pants on you." Hinata then started to Gaara's room.

Gaara continued to stare at where Hinata was just there. God he hated being a guy sometimes. He not only had to deal with shikaku but also with his hormones which were a daemon onto themselves. He had 2 daemons inside himself, both out of control. Especially during the night.

To Hinata surprise the hot coffee made the um Tent go down. She got another pair of Gaara's pants on. Hinata needed to talk to Gaara about something. She went back into the kitchen. Gaara was sitting down and drinking some orange juice.

"Sorry about that."

"Hn"

"So…" Hinata trailed off. Gaara looked at himself, well really Hinata she was squinting at him.

"So?" He asked taking another sip of orange juice, he didn't know why but he was having the urge for some chocolate covered caramel dipped deep fried things.

"What's your favorite Abba song?" She asked looking at him weird. Gaara spat out his orange juice, had she found his stash of Abba CDs he brought with him everywhere. Being an Abba fan was something Gaara wasn't very proud off because most men who like Abba were considered homosexual. So Gaara tried to keep his addiction to the 70s disco band low key. Nobody knew that he was a fan. How did she find out?

"How did you know?" He asked her, Hinata then looked at him.

"You just shouted for the love of Abba, I'm not stupid you know." Hinata said Gaara blushed. Did she really look like that when ever she was around Naruto? Hinata thought to herself, she looked like a sick tomato; no wonder he thought she was weird.

Gaara felt like an idiot, when ever he was alone he would sigh for the love of Abba, but he never said it out loud. It must be this period thing kicking in. "Yes I'm a closeted Abba fan, Your not going to tell anybody are you?" Gaara asked Hinata.

"Don't worry Gaara" Hinata said taking Gaara's delicate, well her delicate hand in Gaara's big hand. "I'm a closeted Abba fan too." Hinata patted Gaara on the shoulder. It wasn't easy hiding your love of Abba, but it was necessary. "I understand your pain."

"You know its worse being a guy, because only transvestites and homosexuals like them, and I don't have anything against gays, but I don't want people to think I am gay." Gaara explained it felt so good get it of his chest.

Hinata just patted him on the back more, "I know what you mean, Neji caught me once, and I felt like I lost his respect." Hinata made Gaara's voice crack. Gaara rested a hand on His well Hinata's shoulder.

"It hurts when all you want to do is jump up and down and sings along Dancing queen," Gaara said, "but you can't."

"Dancing queen really? I always thought that was so over rated." Hinata replied.

"Me too, but I didn't know what CD's you had, and even though it is overrated, you have to still like it." Gaara told Hinata, any true Abba fan would know this all ready.

"True but the best Abba song to sing along with is Waterloo," Hinata told Gaara.

"Defiantly, there best sad song is, well it's a tie the winner takes it all and Thanks you for the music. Two best sad songs." He was testing Hinata to see if she was a true believer.

"I don't consider Thank You for the Music a sad song. It's slow but not sad." She just past the song.

"Yeah I also like Chiquita, it's totally one of the best bonding songs ever."

"I know right? But you know what song I can't help but sing along too…" Hinata said seeing if Gaara was going to get what she was trying to say. Gaara looked her right in the eyes, being a Hyuuga she never really realized how weird her eyes looked. But now seeing herself face to face Hinata realized her eyes were really weird looking.

"Yeah I can't help but sing along to…" Gaara was looking at himself; he did look like a panda. How did people take him so seriously when he looked so cuddly?

"VOULEZ VOUS!" they both shouted at the same time. "JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA! They yelled at each other again. "The jinx machine is not in order if you want to use it pay a quarter!" They said in rhythm, they looked each other in the eye and burst out laughing.

Gaara had never heard himself laugh before, he sounded like a braying donkey, hearing himself laugh made him laugh even harder. His side started

Hinata had never heard her self laugh before, she sounded like a demented chipmunk. This made Hinata laugh even harder her side was starting to hurt.

The two laughed until they couldn't breath, Gaara couldn't remember a time he laughed this hard. Neither could Hinata the heiress was the first to stop laughing though. "So do you want to go and…"

"Sing along to Abba? I brought there Gold CD lets go!" Gaara interrupted rushing them to his room. He found the Cd and player, he cranked it up and they started singing. They both started singing along

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

They started singing there lungs out, both have them have been wanting to unleash there love for so long it felt good to finally do it.

You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

Dan was in his office when he heard some Noise coming from Gaara's well Hinata rooms. It sounded like well one sounded like a dying cat, the other sounded like dying donkey. Dan had to go check it out, something bad could be happening.

When Dan got to Gaara's room he peaked in. He saw Gaara, well Hinata on the bed jumping up and down and singing into a hairbrush. Then he saw Hinata well Gaara doing the funky chicken, suddenly Dan realized that he didn't want to know what they were doing.

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

The song ended and Gaara stopped the music to take a little breath. Hinata was still jumping up and down on the bed. "Gaara that was so much fun!" She panted, finally stopping. Gaara sat down on the bed.

"Yeah it was." They were silent for a couple of minuets.

"I not so worried about you anymore," Hinata finally said.

"Why were you worried about me?" Gaara asked.

Hinata looked kind of embarrassed. "Well I didn't know what you would do with my body, but I'm not worried any more. Any person who likes Abba is a friend of mine and I trust my friends." She said as she leaned over and Kissed Gaara on the cheek. Then she left the room.


	9. Kiba's confession

Gaara woke up with his head spinning

One Week in Hinata's body, it wasn't that bad. The period thing was very annoying but Gaara got used to the cravings and the cramps and the sudden burst of emotions spanning from total depression to over ecstatic joy.

But he could Ignore all that because he really got to bond with Hinata. Like he knows almost everything about her know. Gaara is probably closer to Hinata then he is to tamari and Kankuro.

Not only do they share the same obsession for the 70's disco band ABBA they also have an extreme disliking for that trash on Disney channel. Especially High school musical, both having a semi spas attack from seeing the commercial of #3.

"AAAARHAYRIUAOH JFA A!!" His body screamed, Gaara put down the magazine he was reading and looked at himself squirming aimlessly on the couch trying to grab the remote. Finally succeeding turning off the TV.

"Another High school musical 3 commercial?" He sighed.

"Yeah." His body was breathing hard, a blush on its cheek. Gaara had been reading Hinata's girl magazines and according to the magazine when guys like him blush it's…SEXY!! That's right, Gaara is considered sexy by a teenage girl magazine. Let that sink in for a few minuets. "Its like they follow me around."

"Hn" Was all the response that came from Gaara. He flipped the other page of 17 magazine.

"I know that you feel the need to get in touch with your feminine side, but do you have to read that trash?" Hinata asked shaking her now short red hair.

"This is educational." Gaara said in defense holding up the magazine. "I've learned more in these things then I did the entire academy!!!" Flipping furiously through pages he got to the article about different type of sexy guys. He fit one of the descriptors. "According to this, I'm…SEXY!!! Yup right there pg 19 baby!!"

"Correction according to this, your original body, the one I'M in is sexy" She laughed grabbing it away from him holding it out of reach. Gaara was reminded why he hated being in Hinata's body. She was short.

"I like being tall!!" Gaara grabbed the magazine back.

"Not really cause according to this girl with big boobs should show um off more." He said flipping to another page. He then grabbed his hands, and put them on her boobs. "YOU should show these off more!"

"Excuses me?" a voice said from the door, it was Kankuro, what the hell? "Am I interrupting something?" He asked looking at Hinata then Gaara. They got out of the compromising position. "I need to talk to you Gaara." Kankuro said pulling at Hinata.

Kankuro doesn't know, Gaara thought to himself as Hinata in Gaara's body was pulled away by Kankuro.

"Woho Gaara! High Five Man!!" Kankuro said to Hinata as they got out of ear shot of Gaara. Hinata was blushing like crazy.

"Dan didn't tell…"

She was interrupted by Kankuro. "Well he said he wanted to talk to me, but I told him I wanted to see you. But if I would have known what you were doing. I would have took longer." Kankuro winked.

"I'm not Gaara." Hinata finally said, the smile was wiped of Kankuro's face.

"What?"

"If you would have talked to Dan before hand he could have explained the situation." Hinata started, and as she explained Kankuro's face got darker and Darker.

"This isn't good Hinata."

"I know."

Gaara laid down on the couch, he was hoping that Hinata would stop Kankuro before his older brother said anything embarrassing. He was knocked out of his revenue by A voice, It was Kiba. "HINATA! There you are!!" The dog Boy shouted. He grabbed Gaara hurriedly. "We need to talk." Before he could say anything Gaara was pulled to the garden.

"Kiba I…"

"Ok Hinata," Kiba interrupted, the boy was pacing up and down fiddling with his hands. "hold on to that thought cause I don't know if you even want to talk to me after this."

"Kiba I…"

"NO, Hinata let me finish." God was this how she was always talked to. "Cause if I stop I wont be able to tell you, I've been feeling this for a long long long time. Like just about as long as you've been in love with Naruto. And let me tell you this! That Fox boy is not may I repeat NOT good enough for you." Well at least Gaara and the Dog breathed boy agreed on something. Suddenly Kiba grabbed him by both arms forcing Gaara to look at Kiba. "Hinata…I..." Oh no he wasn't going to… "I LOVE YOU!" And suddenly Gaara felt lips on his well Hinata lips.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWW. He thought to himself, god no! This was disgusting, he pushed himself away from Kiba. The boy looked hurt.

"KIBA IF YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME FINISH YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I AM NOT HINATA!" Kiba looked dumb founded. Gaara explained the situation slowly a look of horror plastered his face.

"So your not…"

"No"

"SO I just kissed you, a guy, technically."

"Yes."

"your not going to tell Hinata are you?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know maybe." Was all the answer Gaara would give.


	10. transcending all gender preferences

Hinata walked in on where she thought Kiba and Gaara would be. Her body was standing away from Kiba leaning as far a way as physically possible. There was some awkward tension in the air. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, just, just talking. Just talking nothing nothing else. Man talk, you wouldn't understand." Kiba rushed.

Kiba was acting weird, "oh ok." She said. Then the three of them stood their in awkward silence. "Where's Shino?" Hinata asked Kiba.

Kiba shrugged kind of awkwardly Shino had been acting strange since Kiba told him his feelings for Hinata. "I think he went to talk to that Dan guy. I kind of wanted to talk to you, but you know, we'll talk later." Kiba stumbled.

Gaara gave a big AHA! In his head, but only in his head, if Kiba really loved Hinata, he would be able to confess his love to her, even if she was in Gaara's body! If Kiba really loved Hinata he would go up to her right now and kiss her like he just kissed Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened in Horror, KIBA STOLE HIS FIRST KISS! Not fare! Gaara was the freaking Kazekage, his first kiss should not have been stolen by another MAN!

Gaara stopped thinking to himself; Hinata looked at him like he was insane, "What?" He snapped.

"Sorry Gaara, you just kind of had a spaz attack," Hinata explained, She then made a face, her tongue stuck out and she started wiping frantically at it, "like this."

Gaara became a little angry, "Okay I get it! Stop it!" He ordered, she did.

Hinata looked towards both Kiba and Gaara, "did something happen between you two?"

Gaara might have been in a women's body but he knew the guy code, when something happens between two men that is awkward and embarrassing, and somebody ask you about it. You look away and deny, deny and deny it some more. "Of course not, what would happen between us?" He asked Hinata.

"Yeah, me and Gaara are cool," Kiba shrugged, no they were not cool. Kiba was trying to steel Gaara's girl, defiantly not cool!

"oh ok."

---- - ------- -- - -- - -

Dan just got done explaining the situation, to the man named Shino. The kid could be really cute, if he would just take off that god dam jacket! But Dan didn't show his frustration that the boy wasn't showing any skin, he hid it with a smile. "So where is you're team mate, Kiba?" Dan asked.

The boy sighed, and looked towards the door. "Talking to Hinata of course," The boy said it with a bite.

Dan knew enough of what the boy is going through, "It sucks when the boy your in love with is in love with a girl."

Shino jumped a little and looked at Dan; he could see a small blush form under all that clothing. "How do you know?" He accused.

"Been in the same situation." Dan didn't want to take advantage of the poor boy, but he was very curious about what that boy looked like with out that baggy jacket on. "You look kind of hot, do you need some water?"

"No thank you." Shino said.

Dan stood up, "Are you sure, maybe you should take off that big jacket, its 70 degree's out side." He slithered toward shino, who also stood up. The boy was blushing madly, and backing towards the wall. Dan stopped "How old are you?"

"I just turned 18 last month," was the answer, Dan smiled inwardly, statue of limitation was lifted, operation get boy's shirt off got the go ahead.

"That's good," Dan said. "If you don't want to take of the jacket, at least take of the hood and scarf." He reasoned. Shino hesitated for a while before doing what was suggested.

OMG HE WAS GORGEOUS! The high cheek bones and small lips were just so seductive. Fuck that Kiba guy better be freaking gorgeous, even a straight man would be attracted to that face! Dan got closer, Shino seemed hesitant. "So- uh you're uh also, you know?"

Shino's back was towards the wall and Dan's face was inches away from his. The boy was panting, they weren't touching but Dan could feel the electricity.

"A homosexual? Go on say it, its nothing to be ashamed about sweetie," Dan gave Shino a wink, the boy looked so cute with that blush on his face. Normally Dan would not be this up front about this sort of thin, but to put it bluntly it had been a couple of weeks, since last he had a good lay. And here god put a very gorgeous confused virgin in front of him, its freakin tempting,

"Um, yeah uhh what I am I mean yeah, and" Dan could see the mental battle going through the boy's head, his body wanted to do something. His body wanted Dan to do something, the heavy breathing, and shino's constant licking of his lips told him that. But it was shino's eyes that brought the control over Dan's body back. His eyes would dart to his lips and then up to Dan's eyes and look confused.

Dan was a good guy above his sexual frustration, and realizing these advances weren't fare to the kid, Dan let up. Backing away slowly and reluctantly gave up. "You don't have to take off your jacket Shino."

Shino's body was stuck to the wall, and was still breathing heavily. "It is kind of hot in here isn't it? I would like that water now" Shino said. Dan went to go get some, when he handed a glass to Shino, Shino clumsily spilt it on Dan's jeans. Shino took out a towl and started Wiping at his leg.

Dan bit his lip from moaning, god hated him, "Shino I can do that, you don't have don't have to do that for me." Dan took the hanky from Shino, the boy looked kind of sad at this. If Dan didn't know any better he would think Shino was trying to make Dan jump his bones.

----- - -- -- -

Kankuro, Kiba, Hinata and Gaara sat around in the living room. Gaara was reading his cosmo girl. Kankuro then picked up the 17 magazine Gaara was reading before, Hinata was also flipping through the magazine. All three of them seemed at ease, Kiba on the other hand was jittery. He kept on glancing at Gaara, well Hinata and then looking at Hinata well Gaara.

Kankuro gave a loud Whistle; "Would you look at that ass?" He said pointing to a male model in one of the ads, the man was in semi tight shorts and was playing volley ball. All of the other three looked at the picture.

Gaara wasn't at all fazed by this; he knew Kankuro was incredibly comfortable with his sexuality, so he could make those kinds of comments. Kankuro was extremely straight. Gaara could prove that because on more then one occasion he had walked in on Kankuro and three other girls doing stuff that just fuelled his imagination later on. Hinata didn't judge Kankuro's comment she just studied the picture.

"Its not that nice, Lee's is nicer." She said, Kiba gave a little start.

Kankuro shrugged, "Well Lee's ass is beyond describing its so amazing, you can't really compare mere earthly ass's with his."

Gaara was a little disturbed, that Hinata was at all interested in Lee's ass, but his brother was right about it. Lee's ass was beyond earthly descriptions.

"Are you GAY Kankuro?" Kiba asked he seemed uncomfortable with the situation, scooting away from Kankuro.

His older brother gave a laugh, "No"

"Then why are you talking about Lee's ass like that?" Kiba was really freaked out

"Lee's ass is so amazing it transcends all gender preferences." Kankuro explained.

"It's true," Hinata agreed going back to her "You know Ayame? The one who works the Ramen stand, she's a lesbian and even she says she would fuck Lee because of that Ass."

Kiba seemed to be a little overloaded, it made Gaara happy, "I uh, I never really you know looked at it all that much."

"I personally believed if Lee would have just mooned Gaara during the Chunnin exam battle, Gaara would have been subdued by the holiness of his ass that he wouldn't have attacked Lee, then lee could just you know win." Kankuro explained.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "I was way to sexually stunted back then for that to faze me." Gaara defended, though he did agree that Lee's ass was nice, that all Lee's ass was for him. Gaara preferred Tits.

"Sexually stunted back then? You are sexually stunted now!" Kankuro really liked to make fun of his little brother.

"No I just don't have sex with hookers!"

"Hey! They are not hookers; they are just working there way through college!" Kankuro defended, "On the subject of hookers, I got my test back, I don't have any STDS!"

Gaara gave a loud groan, Hinata shouldn't be hearing this. But as Gaara looked at himself, well her, she seemed relatively unfazed; it was Kiba that was Spazing out in his chair. Serves him right for taking my first kiss!


	11. Getting to know eachother

Dan breathed in and stared at the desk in front of him. The fake brown varnish annoyed him as he looked how it was chipped at the end. It had been three days, since the girls super hot team mate, and the dog boy arrived. So far he had gotten nowhere on the research, and only sexually frustrated with the cute Aburame around. If the souls had been ripped from the original body it would leave physical scars, or at least damage something mentally. So that must mean that both of the souls somehow were tricked into leaving the body. Or maybe they were somehow attracted to each other making them want to leave the body.

But there was a problem; soul was not the word he wanted to use. Dan was a scientist, he had done the brain scans and test before the test with both Hinata and Gaara and after this incident, and nothing had changed in the brain. Plus their dreams were still each others, so the body was still processing the same information that it usually did. Dan could not…calculate or gather quantities data, what had changed between the two, for lack of the better word souls was a complete mystery to him. He had sent for a Yamanake, but the girl was going to be another week.

As he looked at the data, he realized he needed to get the two of them more involved.

-s

Hinata sighed as she turned the cooking channel on, Kankuro was reading a pent house magazine on the chair to her right, and Gaara was lying languidly on the couch so he had her feet across his lap. Gaara had dressed her body up in a short double-decker skirt that was bright red and red shoes to match then her usually black t shirt that she usually wore as an undershirt. The outfit was actually very cute, Gaara really could accessorize with the best of them. Some of the stuff he came up with for outfits would make Ino proud. The fact he was dressed cute didn't bother her at all, no it was the fact that, she didn't bring that skirt or those shoes.

"Gaara, where did you get that skirt?"

"The same woman that helps Dan with research sometimes that left the stash of pads also left a stash of clothes."

"Oh….well the skirt is cute"

"Yeah I thought so to."

Hinata looked out onto the patio, Shino was there, he had been moody lately especially around Kiba. Kiba was also fidgeting on the patio; ever since he came here…he had been acting weird. It seemed that he didn't like being around Hinata because she was in Gaara's body. He treated her distantly and was always testy, and he would always leave the room if Gaara walked in. He seemed to be foaming at the mouth with anger.

Which he had no right to be, it wasn't her fault she was in Gaara's body, but yet he treated her like a stranger. Kankuro didn't have any problem with telling Gaara and Hinata apart even in their separate bodies. And well Shino didn't treat her any differently either, yet to Kiba she was an alien. He was just being a huge douche nozzle.

-s-

Gaara felt, pretty, he enjoyed feeling pretty, he had been getting bored with Hinata's packed clothes. So when he found the closet full of dresses and skirts he had gone on a field day. He wished that straight men had the options to dress up like girls did. Well not as a girl…he didn't want to dress in a dress when he returned back to his body. He liked looking at girls bodies though; he liked dressing them up, how easy it was for them to be innocent to seductress with just the type of shirt they wore. As a guy, Gaara had always found changing personality so difficult. But being in Hinata's body really changed how he could act. He kind of liked being a woman…it wasn't awful. He still wanted his old body back though.

His thoughts were pulled out of the idea's of differences between men and women though as Dan walked into the room. The scientist looked at the two of them. Raised an eyebrow… "Will you two follow me?" Gaara looked at his own face which looked bored and tired and shrugged.

He shrugged at himself. Getting up he followed the nervous scientist. They went into the extra guest bedroom. There was one futon on the floor which was flat and old. Dan turned to the two and grimaced. "I have an idea and you are not going to like it."

-s-

Dan saw Gaara's pale face get paler, as he explained. "It's not like you are actually getting naked for each other, think of it more like you are looking at a 3D image of yourself."

"Why do we have to be naked to do this?"

"Well it's a therapy that Yamasaki's use when a transference goes bad, they are supposed to look at themselves naked in the mirror, and evaluate themselves physically to get a better spiritual connection with themselves, since they aren't always in the body. I figured it would be a good start to train before Ino get's here."

"So we are supposed to stand there naked and look at the other one, what else are we supposed to do." Gaara demanded, he was making Hinata's face turn bright red also though in anger instead of the original embarrassment shade.

"Well…think about what you like about YOUR original body and what you dislike about it. Then I want you to journal the experiences, comparing it to how you feel in the body you are in as of right now. This helps you get a better sense of self."

"I think we should do it Gaara, it's not like we haven't seen it before." Hinata interjected, which stopped the small Gaara in his tracks. Now the red was Hinata's famous embarrassed tone. Hinata/Gaara turned to Dan, "you won't be observing us will you?"

Dan coughed, and quickly replied no. "I'll let you two discuss it." He left the room.

-s—

Gaara turned to Hinata, he had never imagined he would ever need to be fully naked in front of Hinata. Well that wasn't fully true he had imagined it, but he was always in his body and she was in hers. Hinata shrugged like she was defeated, "It's not like we will be staring at anything new."

Suddenly he felt his face get hot, the more he was in her body the harder it was for him to control its natural actions. He felt his hands wrap protectively around her breast and he pouted. "I don't understand how you can be so calm about this, how long are we supposed to just look at our bodies naked."

Again she shrugged his shoulders, "It really doesn't bother me much, and I mean I've looked at myself naked before."

Gaara considered this idea for a moment. If he was Hinata he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself from starring at her body naked in the mirror.

Wait a minute, he was Hinata and he did not do that. Why hadn't he done that? God he was stupid.

-d-

Hinata grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it off, Gaara stepped back. The cool air made goose bumps travel up and down her/Gaara's arms. She felt herself inhale, and put a stone face on. She was interested as to why Gaara seemed so against the idea of looking at himself in the mirror. He looked away as Hinata took off his shirt. "Have you never looked at yourself naked before?" She asked him.

Her body sputtered as Gaara turned his back to her. "I take showers Hinata I know what I look like naked."

"But you've never really and I mean really looked at yourself before."

"No why would I?" That took Hinata back, why did she do it? It just seemed natural to study one's body to understand themselves.

"Just take off your clothes" Hinata finally ended up saying. She was tired of trying to be nice, if this was going to help her get back into her body, then she would stare and her naked body until the transference happened. She wasn't going to back down.

"I don't want to stare at you naked!" Gaara exclaimed.

"You won't be staring at me naked you will be staring at yourself." To make her point, she advanced towards her now so tiny looking body. Gaara backed up until she had pinned him to the wall, her now shapely pictorial muscles smashing against her plush ones. "Take off your clothes."

-s-

Gaara panted, she was so close, and his body was feeling hot all over. He wanted to take her and smash their lips together, just like in his dreams.

Maybe not exactly like his dream.

He would be in his body if it was like his dream.

Hinata would still be pinning him down and demanding him to take his clothes off though…

"Ok…just back off…I'll take my clothes off…" He told her. Gaara looked at his deep aqua green eyes and realized how intense his gaze could be. He felt Hinata's legs tighten up in a defensive position. He had always assumed that women wouldn't mind men this close to them. But he did, Hinata's body felt so vulnerable he intensely disliked how close Hinata was to her own body. IF that made any sense. He didn't like how he felt when someone was that close to him, EVER! Without even thinking about it, he realized he was naked, and Hinata was across the room, also naked. For the first time he looked at himself.

-s-

Hinata started at her feet, they were big vein, but other than that they looked pretty average. The toenails were a nice peach color, Gaara must have put another coat on because they were a lot more even and better kept then when she had them. Then it went to her ankles, they were kind of skinny. More like Skankles than ankles…at least they were not cankles…Ino had horrible cankles… Her calves were probably her favorite part of her body. But he hadn't shaved them so they were kind of stubbly. Her knees were awkward, and her thighs seem to be sagging. Wrinkly, with weird dimples in them. She hated her thighs, they just spread everywhere. Her but was even worse than her thighs, the spread of her thigh's came from her but. This was big enough to be noticed but not enough to be nicely shaped. Her hips were nice…she wasn't skinny but wasn't like Akamachi chubby. Her stomach wasn't flabby, her waist was small. Hinata didn't hate all of her body. Just most of it.

Now her came her breast they were a mid D cup, nothing compared to Tsunada's, but still made most ladies look small in comparison. Those two milk bags hanging off her chest is what made her dress conservatively. It just wasn't proper for a girl with her shape to show off. Girls like Ino, and Sakura could get away with anything, she was just too much to show. She hated her tits, they just looked awkward in the middle of those mounds, they weren't symmetrical, or even, her left nipple was about a centimeter and a half higher than the right. Her shoulders seemed to bend forward a little, not because Gaara didn't understand how to stand up straight, it was just easier with the wait to let them sag. Her neck was long, like her fathers. Her face though…

Her chin was her mothers, pointed and had a slight dimple in is when she smiled. Her mouth was small and only a little lopsided. She did not have high cheek bones, not like TenTen or her sisters Hinabi's. Her cheeks were round and like an over plump porcelain doll.

Hinata spent time thinking about her Byakugan many of times, but very little about her eyes. Hinata never understood how unnerving her eyes were until this very moment.

Hinata had grown up surrounded by eyes like these, whenever she looked in the mirror, she thought of her Byakugan, not her eyes. But after a couple of days looking at another person's eyes in the mirror. She really understood how her eyes showed her. They were pale, feminine, they didn't exude strength. Not like her father's at all, not like Naruto's. Looking at Gaara with her eyes, she saw more potential in them. They were harder stronger. His eyes had so much strength and understanding in them. Hinata could only hope to have eyes like Gaara. She loved Gaara…She loved that in Gaara.

Her hair was ok, she was entirely apathetic to the mound on her head.

She didn't want to be that way, she didn't want to be in that body. She didn't like being small and delicate, she didn't want to be soft. She had been soft all her life, she had been delicate, and she didn't want to be a china doll. She wanted people to be afraid when she walked into the room. Quake, she always liked that word, Quake. It had such a commanding presence yet could be turned comical quickly. Quake. As she looked at her body, she couldn't help but feel that, it was the reason people thought she was week.

This angered her, she was going to go back in it and then she would just be shy little week Hinata again.

It comforted her, her body didn't show her soul, as she knew she was looking at herself from outside, she realized that it wasn't her that was week, just people's perception.

Gaara decided to start from the head down. He had to look a little up Hinata was only 5'4''. He was only 5 foot 8 inches, rather short. Which always agitated him, his brother was 6'4''. It always accord to him in the back of his mind when meeting someone knew, that they had always thought he would be taller. But he was only 20, men can still grow until they are 24. He thought to himself hopefully.

His hair, he felt always suited him, it was coarse like a lion's mane. Red too, kind of helped with the reputation he had preceding him. Right now his hair was flatly on the top of his head. Hinata had take the pains to comb it downward. It looked kind of like Sai's but longer. Inspired by mid-60's John Lennon hair cut. He didn't dislike it the way she had it, he didn't enjoy it either. Despite what most people thought, he did actually make sure his hair was messy.

Going down his forehead, he saw the Kanji. To tell you honest truth, he had always seen the kanji like the Hyuuga's saw their eyes, it was only a reminder of who he was. Just a mark, like the Inuzaki triangles. It told him where he belonged.

Then went to his eyes, he truly did believe the eyes were the window of the soul. And looking into His eyes with Hinata's soul in them, he could tell. They had more color , more life, and more depth. She was so beautiful. There was a beautiful naivety to her soul, it made him hopeful. He loved Hinata…he loved that in Hinata.

Gaara didn't really think much of his nose, his chin. Gaara hated his chin. His eyes was from the mother he barely new, his chin was his fathers. All of his siblings had that chin. His neck was thicker than he would have liked too.

Now onto his chest, if Gaara had to truly pick one of the things he was insecure about in his body, was his torso. Compared to other shinobi he was, not in shape. He wasn't chubby but wasn't…he wasn't rock lee fit. His abs were in no way washboard. With Shikaku, he never really had need to be physically strong. He would actually have to really start training.

Going down his uneventful torso, lead him to his little Hiroshi. And as he looked at what he saw he realized it wasn't so little. Hiroshi wasn't big, he had seen bigger in porno's, but looking at Hiroshi in Hinata's body. He was terrified. Hiroshi was just hanging there on his body, if Hiroshi was at full attention, there was no way he would fit into Hinata easily, or any woman for that matter. No wonder girls were terrified of sex, it seemed so oppressive. To have something like that forced inside of you, with very little chance that you will even feel pleasure. A guy just had to stick it in something and it was somewhat satisfying for him. It was hard to believe that jamming a round stick up that in a small hole would give anyone pleasure.

He had never seen Hiroshi in this light before, it was unnerving.

He had to stop there and looked back up at his eyes, he felt heat spreading in his cheeks. Soon it was on his face. He felt his breath started to hitch, He looked at his eyes again and Hinata was staring at him, right in the eyes. Then he wasn't breathing anymore, he felt the feet he was in step forward. Then as though in sync her body stepped forward. He couldn't draw His eyes away from Hinata's. Gaara's face was now looming over himself, looking beautiful with Hinata's soul. He felt himself clothes his eyes and take another step forward, he could feel skin touching skin. Hinata's hot breath met his face as she inched closer to his lip. No wait that wasn't Hinata that was him.

"We should get our clothes on" he blurted out. Taking a step back.

"I agree" Hinata in Gaara's body said.

They quickly rushed to get their clothes on, and Gaara left in Hinata's body, he didn't say goodbye to his body on the way out.

-s-

Hinata was shocked, she had totally forgotten that they were not in their bodies, when she was stepping closer to Gaara, she thought about her as Gaara. It was like there were no longer and distinction between them anymore. That feeling of intimacy was, one Hinata had never experienced before.

She didn't know how she liked it.

-s-

Gaara quickly rushed to his room, he didn't bother putting a bra on, he would be changing anyway. As he flung Hinata into her own room, he was stopped Kankuro was lying on his side reading one of Gaara's Icha Icha's. His legs was formed into a p shape. He looked up at a Gaara his eye brows shot up. "Wow, Gaara …How you doin..." His eyes blazed with something Gaara didn't really get, it wasn't lust, and it was a sort of mischief that was determined to make people feel uncomfortable.

"Fine…" Kankuro was up to something. His brother slinked off the bed, and leered towards him.

"Gaara…what have YOU been doing?" His brother swooped around him like a crow waiting on a body.

"What are you talking about,"

"Why did one of your undergarments disappear, what kind of research where you doing?...Can I ask you a favor?"

"Kankuro stop being a creeper," Kankuro smiled at him and leered a little closer. "What do you want?"

"Let me touch one of Hinata's breasts."

"NOOO" Gaara sprang away from his brother, geesh he was such a creeper. "Oh god NO, why would you even ask? God your terrible, I'm your brother and all you see me is as a sex object."

"oh come on, I've never touched ahwoooeeega, it's not that I want Hinata or you in a sexual manor, it's just on my bucket list!" Gaara felt Hinata's arms cover her breast. "One little squeeze that's all I want."

"God Kankuro…wait…ahwoooeeega breast?"

"Yeah you know, there are" He scrunched up his face and made a little squeezing motion. "beep beep breast," a little deeper noise and bigger grab "beeeep beep" Getting bigger "hoonk hoonk" then to cap it off, "ahwooooega ahwoooega"

"Do you not have enough things to do during the day? Should I give you more missions? You are always an amazing Border patrol captain, I know how much you loooove snow." His brother's face got serious.

"geeesh you ruin everything Gaara. By the way, dog boy and bug boy have agreed to make dinner for all of us."

Gaara smiled at the idea of Kiba in an apron and Shino drooling over him "How…domestic of them" Kankuro barked out a laugh in response and plopped back down in the position he was in before Gaara had entered the room.

-k-

Hinata entered her room and blushed, she should not be here, and she should not have agreed to help! She should be home training. Flinging herself on the bed she buried her head in the pillow. She just wanted to curl up and die, but that would not be fair to Gaara…AHHHHHH!

A knock came from the door, "who is it?"

"Shino"

"Come in"

She buried her head even deeper in the pillow. The door creaked open and she felt her Shino's presence. "How are you doing?" he asked slowly. She just buried her head deeper in the pillow. "hey Nata you know it's not that bad. At least there is a place where you guys can start, and Ino's coming soon too." Hinata groaned even more at the mention of the blond's name. She would never let Hinata live this down, AND SHE ASKS AWKWARD QUESTIONS LIKE KANKURO!

She moved her head to the side "I hate my life," she muttered. She felt Shino smile at her. He sat quietly at the side of her bed.

"It could be worse, it could be Kankuro stuck inside your body…"

"OH GOD DON'T PUT IMAGES IN MY HEAD LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry Nata" She felt kikai start crawling around her skin, slowly licking at her chakra. It was soothing, Shino usually did this when one of his team mates where stressed. Hinata sighed with content, "That's interesting." Shino said after a while.

"What?" Hinata said fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"Well your chakra mixed together, you and Gaara's, the kikai are tasting Gaara's but there is an underlying undertone of yours, like it's always been there. That is very strange."

"You should tell Dan that."

There was an awkward pause when she mentioned Dan. She turned her head to face her team mate. He was blushing. "Do you like Dan?" She asked him.

Shino shrugged and looked away. "He just knew that I was…right away, I've never met a person who was so forward…"

Hinata smiled, She sat up and kissed Shino's temple, "I don't know why you hide it, and your family will accept you no matter what."

"But will Kiba?"

Hinata sighed again, thinking of her other Team mate, "he'll be freaked out, then get over it. Where is he anyway?"

"Making dinner, he is supper freaked out about the body switch thing …"

"And when he is freaked out he cooks,"

"Delicious meals…"

"Why don't we freak him out more often?" Hinata asked, Shino smiled. Hinata hugged him he didn't hug back.

"This is really awkward, you are not nearly as squishy and homey as you usually are,"

"I agree" Hinata said as she stopped hugging him, Gaara body is not a good hug body. "What is he making?"

"curry,"

"yum"

-d-4

Dan sat down at the head of the table Kankuro was to his left and Shino to his right. Next to Kankuro was Kiba, next to Shino was Hinata(Gaara's body) and Gaara was at the other end of the table in Hinata's body. Curry was in front of everyone.

"Thank you Kiba for the delicious food." Dan started the conversation. People nodded silently in agreement. The continued to eat in silence. He looked around Shino was buried deep beneath his clothes. Oh how he wished to help the boy take off his clothes. Shino was just his type, young shy willing to try new things but yet slightly embarrassed to ask. Plus that boy's chin…was just so masculine. He wanted to grab it and…yes.

Dan needed to focus on his curry.

Kankuro grunted a little, "Shino so uh, this is very…nice and domestic of you and Kiba,"

"Well, it was mostly Kiba, I uh…just chopped everything"

The puppeteer leaned in and put his elbows on the table, "do you two live together? Because I find that people who live together make good food together…and do…other things together well also." His tone was very slick almost like he was insinuating something. Shino went further into his hood. "I mean bugs and dogs have always worked well together. I mean if the dog doesn't mind the bug…crawling…ALLLLL over him. Do you mind bugs crawling…all over you…Kiba?"

The dog boy was shooting daggers at the puppeteer, his voice was a low dangerous growl, "What are you trying to insinuate? Kankuro."

"Me? Insinuate? NOOOO I don't do anything of the sorts, I just wanted to know which one of you is Superboy and which one of you is Robin." Dan looked around, nobody else had any idea of what Kankuro was talking about. "Because seriously this between you two needs to be said out in the open."Dan looked at Gaara, his small shoulders shrugged, Kiba was squinting trying to read Kankuro's expression. "Ok to make a more obvious analogy, in case your Marvel fans Hulkling and Wiccan,"

They all did a unanimous shrug.

Kankuro threw up his hands in surrender, "You know what subtle gay innuendos really don't make the impact when you are the only one that understands them, and it actually makes you feel rather lonely."He said the last part more to himself than anyone else at the table. Dan looked at Gaara/Hinata's body and he just rolled the Hyuuga's eyes.

Kiba looked confused as though he was figuring something else out, "wait…what are you trying to get at here?" Kankuro looked around the room as though he was excluding Kiba from the table. "Kankuro …" He growled.

"Ok ok, I won't beat around the bush anymore, I want to know if you and Shino have kinky butt sex, because the signals I have been reading are very mixed, and there's a pool going to see how long it takes you two to get together, and I have 50 dollars on a week from now, so if you guys could you know…hook up in that time period, that would be great."

-s-

Hinata's eyes widened, did Kankuro literally just ask if Kiba and Shino were fucking, at the dinner table? Shino seemed too shocked to do anything he just was frozen as he looked at his curry. Kiba twitched then twitched a little more. She stared at herself, who seemed perfectly content with continuing to eat his curry. She looked over at Dan, who was just as shocked as she was. People don't talk about that kind of thing, not at the dinner table.

It was like Kankuro was taking a breath, to dig deeper into this taboo hole. Kiba was shaking in anger, "Ok here is the real question, Seme or Uke?"

"That's It!" Kiba roared as he tried to soar cross the table, He was an inch away from pouncing on Kankuro before he was stopped by hundreds of Kekai. The bugs slowly flew the dog boy back into his chair.

"Settle down Kiba," Shino spoke softly, "The answer to your question is Seme, I enjoy being on top." Kankuro who was looking from Shino to Kiba smiled and started laughing at Shino's response. He clapped his hands together as he closed his eyes.

"So Fitzer had it right all along. What a tool bag." Kiba was trying to struggle free of the bugs but they were keeping him as still as possible. "He said that it was only you Shino, so how long have you known?"

"About 3 years." Shino replied, "The only person I've told has been Hinata, up until now of course."

Kiba stopped struggling, and looked at his team mate very confused. "What are you saying Shino."

The bug boy pulled down his hood and looked at Kiba, "I'm saying that I'm gay Kiba."

Then the dog boy fainted.


End file.
